Learning the Truth
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: A young warrior has learned a secret dealing with Xena and goes through a chain of events because of it


        "DAMN YOU APHRODITE, YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HERCULES THEN NEXT THING I KNOW I'M PREGNANT." "OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE A GOD, BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T YOU'D BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Xena yelled. She was going into labor and after a very bad night and nine months of a lot of pain she needed to lay off at least a little stress. Daphne the Nymph comes, "Xena, do you need any help?" Xena just looks at Daphne with her icy blue eyes and says, "What do you think?" So after the long hours of labor and finally giving birth Xena calms down. "Do you want to hold her?" Daphne asks. "No, take her to the nearest village or camp or something she will at least be raised in a safe place." Daphne looks at the warrior princess with confusion then asks, "What are you going to name her?"  "Alex." Xena answers with sigh. Then the Nymph takes off to the nearest Village. On the way Daphne trips over a rock when running and accidentally cuts the baby's left arm. Then Daphne runs into Hercules and he asks, "Whose baby is that?" "It's Xena's" the Nymph answers with a squeaky voice. Hercules just looks at the baby's blue eyes and asks, "Who's the father?" "You are Hercules." then Iolus comes and Hercules tells Daphne "Take her to the nearest village" So then Daphne continues her journey to the nearest village. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen Years Later

"Hey Lex, Alex come on, dinner is ready, David wants all of us there." said Bray. "Hey I almost had you." said Lex to Alex. "You always say that Lex, when you know that I beat you and I'm a girl." Lex just looks at the blue-eyed brunette as she says, "You are supposed to be the best at sword fighting and arching."  "Well you do need work on your archery" Lex says with a grin following but he makes sure she doesn't see it and mumbles 'I wouldn't mind you helping you.' "Did you say something?" "No" "Well you better go, your dinner is ready." "What about you." "I'll just stay here for a while." So Lex leaves and Alex goes out to the woods and sees Hercules drinking water. "Holy Zeus, it's you, you're Hercules." Hercules looks at the young warrior in training and says, "So you've heard of me" he says in a cocky voice. "Who hasn't I mean you are half god, half mortal plus you have super strength it must be cool to do all that stuff you do" Hercules just stares at the water for a minute then Alex asks "Where are you staying I mean it's almost dark and there are a lot of weird people around so why don't you stay at my camp?" "Won't your leader mind?" "No he always tells the kids Hercules stories, so I think he'd be honored to have you there."  Then Hercules notices a scar on her left arm and asks, "What is your name?" "A...A...Alex, heh silly me I forgot to introduce myself." Then he asks her what happened to her arm. She answers, "I don't know I've had it since I was a little girl." Hercules looks at the arm and says, "Well then uh, let's go to your camp." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at a village near by Xena walks into a pub. She looks around for her friend Gabrielle who was supposed to meet her there. Then she sits at a table and asks for some water when Gabrielle comes in with new scrolls. "You had to go shopping didn't you, Gabrielle?" "Well I needed some more since someone I'm not mentioning any names made me lose them." She said looking at Xena with the 'you know it was you' look. Xena smiles at the look then says, "Well I couldn't find my sword so I found the next best thing and you didn't have your staff so I threw your scrolls." Gabrielle looked at the warrior princess and said, "Anyway why did you want to meet here?" "Well, I was thirsty" she said with a grin on her face. "I knew that, I was just testing you, heh." Gabrielle sits down and asks the server for a glass of water. The server walks away to get the water and Gabrielle asks "Why did you want to come to this village?" "I don't know, can't I just go to a village?" "I know you Xena, what is the reason you wanted to come?" "I don't know I just wanted to stop by here." Then Iolus comes in and looks around the place when he spots Xena. "Xena, how are you?" he says as he walks over to Xena and Gabrielle. "Have either of you guys seen Hercules?" "No" they both answered. "Where was the last place you saw him" Gabrielle asked. "In the woods a little earlier but I was just there and didn't see him." "Actually I think I saw him but I'm not sure, so can I sit with you guys?" "I guess you can." Xena said with a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well there it is my camp." Alex said, as she and Hercules were getting closer to the camp. As they walked in the leader David came out of his tent. "Alex what do you think you are doing bringing a stranger to our camp……." "Hi" "Hi, Hercules, and further more young lady…….Oh my gods, your Hercules." He said looking at Hercules "That's what I was trying to tell you!" said Alex. "I'll deal with you later young lady." "No don't, I asked her if I could come and she wasn't sure but she said I could come to meet one of the best leaders ever." Hercules lied. "Well Alex, you may go and eat, thank you for such a compliment." David said in a cocky voice. So Alex goes off to eat and David shows Hercules the camp. "Alex where were you" Lex asked as he was just finishing dinner. "I want out to the woods and brought back Hercules." "Yeah right, and my name is Lexia." Just then Hercules walks in and Alex says "Hi Lexia." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Village

"Well it was nice talking to you Iolus but we really have to go." Xena said in an exhausted voice. "Okay, hey do you guys know if there's a camp around here?" "No, why don't you ask the slave?" After that was said Gabrielle and Xena leave the pub. "Hey you do you know of a camp or something near here?" "Yeah there's a camp in the woods why?" "I'm looking Hercules?"  "The Hercules" "Yeah, the Hercules."

 "Maybe you had one too many drinks." The server said taking away Iolus drink. "No I haven't." Iolus said taking his drink back. "How do you plan on paying for these drinks?" The server asks. "With money of course." Iolus said as he took his drink back. "Anyway if you are going to look at that camp for "Hercules" I suggest you go in the morning so no kooks kill you or something." "Aw, I didn't know you cared." Iolus said with conceit. "I don't, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt and if they do it has to be for a good reason." "Okay, well here is what I owe you for the drinks bye." Iolus says and gets up and leaves the pub.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really hope Hercules is okay." Gabrielle said worried. "I'm sure he is he's probably at a hotel or something." "Hey Xena don't you think we should find an inn to sleep tonight?" "Yeah we do, don't we?" "It is night time Xena." "How about here?" Xena asked pointing to an inn not in the best shape but still a place to stay. "Okay let's go there." So they walk in and go to the desk and ask the clerk if any rooms are available. "Yes so will that be one or two rooms?" Xena and Gabrielle look at each other then say at the same time "Two" "Okay do you want them next to each other?" "Yes" Xena says.  "Here you are room 120 and 121. As Xena and Gabrielle walk to get to their rooms Xena says to herself 'This place looks familiar' as she walked into her room. Then she remembers her and Hercules in a room and well remembers her and Hercules in a room and I think you know the rest. 'Oh no not here again' Xena thought to herself. "Maybe Aphrodite put a love spell in the room……. Nah." Just then a knock is at the door. Xena goes to the door to find Gabrielle. "Hi, I can't sleep I mean I was tired of listening to Iolus but I kept hearing a voice in the room so I wondered if you could check out my room or stay there." "Okay how long do you want me to stay?" "At least until I fall asleep." So, Xena goes to Gabrielle's room and when she walks in Gabrielle says, "Make yourself comfortable."  So Xena sits by the window and Gabrielle falls a sleep in a matter of minuets. Just then Xena hears a voice saying something but can't make it out. So Xena wakes Gabrielle up and takes her to Xena's room. "I know what you were talking about it sounds like woman saying something but I can't figure out what it is." "I told you, Xena."  "Well it looks like you and I are going to share a room tonight." Xena said. "I don't mind" Gabrielle said to Xena who was already getting ready for bed and falling asleep. "Looks like I'll be writing until I get tired." Gabrielle said to herself and starts writing on one of her new scrolls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hercules this is Lex." said Alex. "Hi Lex." David was showing Hercules all the tents and had finally gotten to Alex's "This tent belongs to Alex, Bray, and Lex." "All three of them have no parents. Alex and Bray were dropped off at the entrance of our camp and Lex, we found him in the woods. "Hi Hercules, all my life David told us stories about you and I actually thought you were a myth" said Bray as he was shaking Hercules's hand. "Right uh Alex could I talk to you alone please?" "Okay I'll be right back guys." So Alex grabs her sword and goes with Hercules to go to a quiet place and Hercules tells her "I think I may know who your parents are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena wakes up but still thinks she is dreaming and sees Gabrielle sleeping. So Xena looks at the strawberry blonde bard as she wakes up and kisses her. Then all of a sudden stops and just looks at Gabrielle and says "Do you want me to stop?" Gabrielle takes a deep breath and says "No."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

Back at the camp

"What do you mean you think you know who my parents are?" Alex asked. "I mean I think I know who brought you into this world." "Well who are they?" Hercules looked down then said, "You are looking at one of them." "What? What, how, who is my mother?" "Xena Warrior Princess." "HER?! THAT MURDERER? I AM NOT HER CHILD!!!!!!!!!" "Yes you are." "You know what? I'm gonna go and think this over. Tell Bray and Lex that I'm going into town if they ask ok? Bye." Alex walked off and headed toward the woods. "Daphne!!!" "Alex what's wrong?" "What's wrong? You never told me who my parents were when you knew all along it was Xena and Hercules!" "Oh that." "Yes that, I asked a million times and you said you didn't know! You lied, nymphs aren't supposed to lie about things like that." "I didn't think it was my place to tell you." "Whatever!!!!!! I'm going into town to cool off okay?" "But it's nighttime." "AND?" "Look I'll go with you okay?" "Fine let's go." Alex and Daphne start walking towards the town when they hear a noise. "Who's there?" Alex yells.    


End file.
